MLP Fan-Fic Write Holliday
by Death Star 813
Summary: When Write Holliday wakes up without any memory, he must find somepony to help him. And the mane six, don't do a very good job.


MLP Fan-Fic "Write Holiday"

Write Holiday wakes up, tired and hurt. He doesn't remember anything. He looks around his house, seeing everything as if for the first time. He gets up, and walks outside. "What happened?" He asks himself. He is an orange earth pony with red and green hair. His cutie mark is a paper and quill. He finds himself in an orchard of some sort. He keeps walking, and sees a barn.

"Howdy y'all! You look new to Ponyville, my name is Applejack, what's yours?" The orange mare asks, excited.

"My name is, uh, I, um, I don't know."

"Well that's nothing some food can't fix. We have apple pie apple juice apple sauce apple bread apple-" Write Holiday begins to back up, getting scared. Applejack keeps walking forward, and pushes him against a fence. He jumps over it, and runs to the middle of Ponyville. He slows down, and rests.

"Hi there." He looks up, and sees a purple Alicorn. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, Im guessing your new to Ponyville?"

"Uh, y-yea. I don't remember my name, so-" he is teleported away.

"What? Who did that?" Twilight asks, frustrated she can't continue her conversation.

"Why dear, you look awful. Here, come into my store and I'm sure we can find something for you. Walk with Rarity." Write Holliday is scared beyond belief, but he doesn't really have a choice. He follows her, and is lifted off of his feet.

"New huh? Well, first thing you should know is me. My name is Rainbow Dash, the most awesome Pegasus ever!" She yells. She holds onto him, and flies through clouds. They keep going up, but she can't feel him anymore. She looks behind her, and sees purple dust.

"Sorry about that, Rainbow Dash is kind of full of herself." Twilight says.

"And I have the right!" Rainbow Dash says, flying next to the orange colt. He goes to run, but is stopped by Rarity.

"Now all I have to do is make you proper cloths."

"I should show him around first." Twilight says.

"He should get to know me before any of that." Rainbow Dash says confidently. While the three friends are bickering, he turns and runs away.

"Hey girls, I don't think any of us can spend time with him." They all notice he is gone.

"This is your fault for being such an egghead."

"Well I for one think that you shouldn't have lifted him into the air, and let me make him proper clothing instead." The three friends begin arguing again.

Write Holiday keeps running until bumping into somepony. She is yellow with a pink mane and tail. "Sorry." He says quickly.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten in your way." She says. They look at each other for a second or two.

"Howdy Fluttershy. I see you have met my friend here." Applejack says.

"Oh no." He whispers to himself.

"Hey Fluttershy! Have you seen that new pony?" Rainbow dash asks, just flying in.

"Oh hey there, nice to see you again." Twilight greets.

"Let me make you something, please?" Rarity begs, walking up. They all walk closer. Write Holliday runs and hides behind Fluttershy, her tail over him. He stares at the ground, his eyes closed tightly and his hooves on his head. They all stop, and look at each other confused. Fluttershy turns around.

"I know your scared, I was too when I first arrived, but these are good ponies, don't worry, you have nothing to fear." He looks up at her, and for some reason feels like he can believe her. He slowly and shakily gets up, and turns to them.

"I, I'm sorry. I just don't know what happened. I don't remember my name, and I-"

"NEW PONY PARTY!"

Write Holliday screams, and bolts off to the right, running along the edge of the Everfree forest. "Pinkie!" They all yell.

"What? He's new."

"Yea, but he's more skidish than Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash says. "She finally got him talking, but you just ruined it."

"Oh, oops, hehe, sorry." Pinkie awkwardly says.

"We'll see him again girls, let's just make sure he doesn't hate us and hate it here because of us." Twilight says. They all nod and head home. Fluttershy heads into her cottage.

"Oh Angle Bunny, that poor colt. He looks so nice too. Oh well, there will always be next time." She lies in her bed, and goes to sleep. It was a fast day, so she goes to sleep immediately.

Write Holliday stops running, and looks back. He is alone. Finally. "What happened to me? Why am I like this? I should be able to remember my name at least. Where did I come from?" He thinks to him self. He lies down, exsausghted. He is about to go to sleep until..

"Excuse me. But you said you can't remember your name?" It's that yellow mare again. Write Holliday begins to back up, but realizes who it is. He forces himself to stop backing up, and talk.

"Y-yea, I'm sorry, but I don't remember it."

"Well, do you need a place to stay? My cottage is empty right now. You can sleep in the bed if you want."

"Oh, I don't know, I don't want to..." He sees the look on her face. It's not even a different look than before, but just by seeing it he feels obligated to say yes. "Ok, ok I'll stay at your place. But I promise to make myself useful and not be a burden."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine." And she leads him to her house. "Well, this is it, make yourself at home." He looks around, and sees all of the sleeping animals.

"You have adorable animals."

"Oh thank you. They just use my house at night to sleep in. I then take care of them and they can enter and leave as they please. Same with anypony."

He is amazed with how kind she is to everypony. She leads him upstairs. "Is this your bedroom?"

"Yes, sorry about the mess." The floor was in pristine condition and the walls were dusted clean. There was no mess. If she thinks that is messy, he would like to know what clean is to her. "You can use the bed if you want, I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Oh no, please, I'm the guest, I should be on the floor. You use the bed, it is yours and you deserve it." He offers. Fluttershy is stunned. She has never met somepony like that before.

"Um, if your sure, ok."

"Trust me, I am." Fluttershy then lies in the bed, and Write Holliday lies on the floor. Neither of them are able to sleep. "So, why did you come to find me?"

"Well, I could tell how scared you were when everypony else was over, so I figured that you needed somewhere to stay. I knew you wouldn't allow yourself to stay with any of them if they were to even offer, and I remembered that you stuck close to me, so I offered thinking that you might say yes. That, and nopony should have to stay near the Everfree forest, especially at night." He was shocked with this. He figured she cares about him, and everyponyelse, but to offer to sleep over?

"Well, I really do appreciate it, thank you." There is silence for about five minutes. "So why is the Everfree forest so bad?"

"Oh, well, trust me, it's not a good place." They finally go to sleep.

The next morning, Write Holliday slowly opens his eyes. He feels a soft, fluffy thing on his side that he was sleeping on. He opens his eyes fully to find himself hugging Fluttershy in the bed, when last night he fell asleep on the floor. He panics, and falls off the bed, hitting his head on the corner table. He rubs it, and looks at Fluttershy who is slowly waking up. "Um, I-I uh, um..."

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"F-fine, t-thanks. And you?"

"Fine." They each get up, and walk down stairs.

"Well, I better get going. I think I have a house, I don't know though."

"You can't stay?" Fluttershy asks, sad.

"Well, I guess I could, I just don't want to get in your way." Fluttershy's face lights up.

"Yay." She says. He can't tell if she really tried to yell it, or just said it.

"Well, I'm going to go outside and take a look around, I'll be right back."

"Ok, see you later." She smiles, and turns to her animals. Write Holliday walks outside, and looks around. Fluttershy sure has some crazy play places for her animals. He turns the corner, and bumps into somepony.

"Oh, sorry, you can-"

"Oh hey! Your the one that didn't get to know me." His pupils become small, and he runs back to the house.

"Fluttershy!" He runs behind her, again hiding under her tail.

"Oh brother." Rainbow Dash walks into the house. "Really? Come on, what do you have to fear?" She sees him hiding behind Fluttershy.

"Excuse me, but may we have a minute?" She asks him. He nods, slowly walks upstairs, then runs into her bedroom. Fluttershy just stares at Rainow Dash.

"What?" She keeps staring. "What? You don't think I did something to bother him, do you?"

"Rainbow, we both know how you get when somepony doesn't know who you are. What did you do this time?"

"I may have lifted him up off the ground while talking to Twilight and take him through Clodsdale. But it's not like I hurt him, he just doesn't know how to deal with awesomeness."

"Dashie, he doesn't remember a thing. He doesn't even know his own name. And you doing that when he is already freaked out is not going to help. Just, stay away form him for a bit, or apologize."

"Fine." Rainbow Dash walks upstairs and finds him hiding under Fluttershy's covers. "Oh Celestia, really?" She says to herself. "Listen, I know your under there."

"No I'm not."

"Ok. Well, just know that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You just need to know who I am." He comes out from under the covers. "My name is Rainbow Dash. I'm the best, coolest, most awesome Pegasus flyer in all of Equestria. I've done two sonic rainbooms, I've joined the Wonderbolts, and I'm even captain of the weather team."

"What is Equestria?" Rainbow dash facehoofs. She gets that he doesn't know his own name, but not knowing what Equestria is?

"Nevermind. That's who I am, and stop being scared of me."

"O-ok." He says, pulling the blanket closer. She walks back downstairs and meets back up with Fluttershy. "Yea, he doesn't know anything."

"That's not very nice."

"It's true. He doesn't even know what Equestria is."

"Oh. I'm sure he will get his memory back eventually." Fluttershy says, surprisingly hopeful.

"I don't know. I hope so. I'm going to go back to work, have a good day flutters. And please, get his nerves back. He's more startled than a newborn." And with that, Rainbow Dash flies off to work.

"Howdy Fluttershy. How are ya?"

"Oh hi Applejack. I'm good." Write Holliday walks downstairs, sees Applejack, and hesitates. "Come on, it's ok." Fluttershy urges. He slowly walks down the stairs, and walks next to Fluttershy. He slowly lowers to a prone position, scared of Applejack.

"I'm sorry about yesterday fella, I just get real excited when there is a new pony in town. Can ya forgive me?" He slowly gets back up, and nods his head.

"O-ok, yea." He says awkwardly.

"Good. Just wanted to drop by and say hi, but I'm glad I was able to clear that up. See y'all later, got some apples to buck."

"Ok, bye AJ!" Fluttershy quietly yells after her friend. "Well this is turning out good, everypony is coming by and clearing it up with you."

"Yea. It is." He answers, not sure what to say.

"Hi Fluttershy. We heard the new pony was here." Write Holliday backs up, realizing that PinkiePie and Rarity are behind Twilight. He stiffens up, and slowly moves towards Fluttershy.

"Hi. Sorry about yesterday sir." Twilight apologizes.

"Yes we are terribly sorry my dear." Rarity looks at PinkiePie.

"Yea, sorry."

"It's ok, I just have no idea what happened, and you all just kind of startled me, sorry about that. But it's fine you guys."

"Ok. Well, we just wanted to apoligize have a good night you two." Twilight says, and they all leave.

"Is it really night?" He asks.

"I guess so. Let's go to bed." They each go upstairs. "You can use the bed if you want."

"Fluttershy, I'm fine withy the floor."

"I know. But I get lonely in the bed." She says, barley hearable, and blushing. He catches on.

"Oh, um, I-I don't know. I mean, I guess, but-"

"Please?"

"... O-ok." He slips next to Fluttershy in the bed, and gets under the covers. "Goodnight Write."

"Wait what? Fluttershy, what did you just say?"

"N-nothing, goodnight." He lies there, thinking about what she said. Why did she say Write? He goes to sleep, bothered by this. He wakes up, hugging Fluttershy yet again. Except this time, she was hugging him back. He goes to let go, but she slowly opens her eyes.

"Eeeepp!" She squeals out and falls off the edge of the bed. "I-I'm sorry Write, I didn't mean to, I just-"

"Fluttershy!" He almost yells her name, making her back away slightly. He immediately feels bad, but continues talking. "It's ok. The other night I woke up next to you and I don't even remember being awake. It's fine."

"You, were?" She asks, blushing now.

"Yea. I don't understand why, but yea, I was. Sorry." There is silence. "Fluttershy, why have you been calling me Write?" She sits there, silent. "If you know anything about me Fluttershy, anything, you need to tell me.

"... Well, um, ok. Your name is Write, Write Holliday. You used to live in Canterlot, but moved here the day before you met everypony. I guess you woke up with some sort of amnesia or something."

"How, how did, how did you figure all of this out?" He struggles to ask.

"Oh, um, well, I got a letter from Derpy. It was from Princess Celestia and that's what it said."

"And you sure it was referring to me?"

"Yes." He is speechless.

"Listen, if you want to never see me again, I under-" He runs up to her and hugs her. "I-I don't understand."

"You told me who I am. I can never repay you." He says, his voice cracking.

"So your not mad at me for not telling you?" He steps introns of her, looking her in the eye.

"Fluttershy, you have saved me. I don't care if you didn't tell me for a year, as long as you told me, and I can never thank you enough." He says, tears in his eyes. There is quiet.

"If, if you need a place to stay, you can live with me." Fluttershy offers.

"I think that will be perfect." And from then on, Write Holiday spent his life living with Fluttershy. He learned about his past,how he used to be a royal guard, then was sent to Ponyville for his studies. His studies, of friendship. He is still alive, living with Fluttershy, knowing everypony in Ponyville. That, and him making a living by writing books such as "Who's Who?" and "Lifeless Sand." This is the story of Write. Write, Holliday.

A.N. hey everypony. Just popping in to say hello, thank you, and the future. For those who have been reading my stories, thank you. I have over 300 view as of the start of Octorber Wich is CRAZY for me to think of. So thank you all. I will be writing more stories in the future. If I can, I will get a nightmare night one-shot out by Halloween. If not, then son after. If you'd like to listen to me read cupcakes wich will be posted on Halloween, go to my youtube channel. It is DeathStat813. Again, thank you all, and I look coward to the future :) /)

P.S. Yes, this is about my OC.


End file.
